You're the only one that I desire, cause I love to play with fire
by Meltrach
Summary: Ses petits yeux clairs flamboyants, son sourire malicieux et moqueur, ses cheveux toujours coiffés impeccablement... Comment ne pas tomber sous le charme de ce pyromane ? Comment arriver à lui résister ? Je ne sais pas trop... Tout ce que je sais c'est que depuis mon arrivée à l'institut de Charles Xavier, ma vie entière a basculée...
1. Chapter 1

Meera William était enfermée dans sa chambre, un stylo à la main, un cahier sur ses jambes, essayant en vain de trouver les mots pour s'exprimer. Une larme s'écoula le long de sa joue avant de venir s'écraser sur une page encore vierge jusqu'à présent. Elle sécha ses yeux d'un geste de la main et joua nerveusement avec une de ses mèches brunes.

_Je ne trouve pas les mots… _

Ecrivit-elle avant de propulser le cahier contre la porte d'un geste enragé.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le grand miroir qui décorait sa chambre. Ses cheveux étaient une fois de plus éléctriques, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Elle avait tout essayé pour les applatir, mais rien, ils n'obéissaient que très rarement à loi de la gravité.

Elle se laissa tomber par terre, les jambes tremblantes, pour pleurer.

On toqua soudain à la porte, elle savait parfaitement qui s'était.

-Quoi ?! Hurla-t'elle entres deux sanglots.

-Ouvre la porte Meera, il faut qu'on parle !

-Va-t'en ! Je ne veux voir personne !

-S'il-te-plaît ouvre cette porte !

-Va-t'en maman ! Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas parler !

Elle l'entendit souffler péniblement avant de s'éloigner de la porte.

Sa vie s'était transfomée en véritable cauchemar, elle ne pouvait plus sortir de chez elle par peur de provoquer d'autres catastrophes.

Hier encore, alors qu'elle se disputait avec sa demi-sœur, elle avait senti un long courant éléctrique lui parcourir le corps avant de voir les câbles du micro-onde exploser puis prendre feu. Meera savait que c'était de sa faute, elle savait qu'elle en était responsable, mais pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait ? Sa vie était-elle une vraie malédiction ?

On toqua de nouveau à la porte.

-Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas te parler !

-Meera ouvre cette porte, fit une douce voix étrangère.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis Ororo Munroe, je voudrais te parler.

-Comment est-ce que vous me connaissez ? Et qui vous a permis d'entrer ?

-C'est ta mère qui m'a fait entrer, il faut qu'on parle toutes les deux

-Vous êtes psychologue ?

-Non, pas vraiment…

-J'ai aucune envie de discuter avec qui que ce soit !

-Très bien, jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre…

_Quoi _? Souffla Meera intiguée, elle ne put s'emêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à travers les carreaux de sa chambre. C'était une sèche journée d'automne, des feuilles de couleur jaune, rouge et orange trainaient en quantité sur le sol. Tout d'un coup le ciel se fit très blanc, et il commença aussitôt à neiger. Meera écarquilla les yeux, elle n'en revenait pas, mais à peine avait-elle eut le temps d'apercevoir la neige qu'il se mit à pleuvoir. Puis enfin le temps initial refit surface, laissant Meera ébahie. Elle se précipita vers la porte pour ouvrir.

Tornade découvrit une jeune fille maigrichonne et moyenne de taille. Ses yeux sombres gonflés par les larmes semblaient immenses et légèrement en amande. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir ébène, avec les pointes un peu plus claires.

-Co…Comment avez-vous fait ça ?

-Je suis une mutante, répondit-elle en secouant ses courts cheveux blancs.

Puis-je entrer ?

Meera fit deux pas en arrière pour la laisser passer, elle la regarda s'installer sur son lit.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Je suis là pour t'aider, tu as un don Meera, tu peux contrôler l'électricité comme moi je peux contrôler la météo… Mais tu dois apprendre à contrôler tout ton pouvoir…

-Et comment ?

-Je suis professeur dans un institut spécialisé à New York, ils regroupent de nombreux jeunes qui sont dans ton cas, nous sommes là pour t'aider.

-Hors de question que je quitte ma famille et mes amis !

-C'est pour leur bien ! Tant que tu n'arriveras pas à contrôler tes pouvoirs, tu ne cesseras de mettre ton entourage en danger et tu le sais…

Meera la fixa un moment, il y avait quelque chose de reconfortant dans sa voix.

-J'ai failli brûler la maison hier, dit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot à nouveau.

-Je peux t'aider, fais-moi confiance…

Tornade s'était à présent rapprochée d'elle, elle lui caressait affectueusement l'épaule.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à préparer ta valise ? Insista-t'elle en lui tendant un mouchoir.

-Je… Non ça va, je vais la faire moi-même…

-Très bien je t'attends en bas ! N'oublie pas de te laver le visage, tu es bien plus belle les yeux secs.

Meera attendit qu'elle quitte la pièce pour saisir la valise qui se trouvait au dessus de son armoire et y fourrer ses affaires. Elle y mit de nombreuses robes, ainsi que ses jeans préférés accompagnés de quelques pulls qui la tenaient bien au chaud. Enfin, elle y rajouta quelques sous-vêtements ainsi que sa trousse à maquillage avant de fermer la tirette qui entourait son bagage.

Elle descendit les escaliers en le trainant derrière elle, Ororo était occupée à rassurer sa mère.

Elle s'interrompit en voyant la petite brune arrivée.

-Bien, on peut y aller, fit-elle heureuse que cette visite n'ait pas tourné au drame.

Meera se contenta de serrer la main de sa mère en guise d'adieu, elle n'avait jamais été proche de celle-ci. Sa mère avait toujours préferé Kathleen sa demi-sœur, elle ne lui avait plus témoigné d'affection depuis déjà des années. Cependant, pour la première fois, Meera aperçut dans le regard de sa mère une sorte de compassion mêlée à de la tristesse, cette constation occupa son esprit durant tout le trajet jusqu'à New York.

Tornade lui jettait quelques coups d'œil affectifs de temps en temps tout en gardant un œil sur la route.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-18 ans…

-C'est quand la première fois que ton don s'est manifesté ?

-C'était y a deux ans en classe, le professeur passait un film et un élève que je détestait en particulier avait dit que mes yeux ressemblaient à ceux du panda à l'écran, je me rappelle que la télé avait fait un drôle de bruit avant de laisser échapper une fumée à l'odeur nauséabonde.

-Quel idiot… Lança Tornade en essayant d'adoucir la situation.

-Tu verras, tu vas te plaire à l'institut, les élèves sont très sympas et très accueillants.

* * *

><p>Meera ne répondit pas, elle posa sa tête contre la vitre et ferma doucement les yeux, elle était lessivée, sa nuit avait été pénible. Elle finit par s'endormir.<p>

- Réveille-toi ! On est arrivé !

Meera ouvrit lentement les yeux, elle vit Ororo penchée vers elle, la regardant .

-On est arrivées ?

-Oui !

Elle remit ses cheveux en place d'un geste de la main et sortit de la voiture, les yeux encore fatigués. Elle apperçut un énorme château sur lequel était écrit :

« Institut Charles Xavier pour jeunes surdoués »

-Waw… Laissa-t'elle échapper avant de suivre Tornade à l'intérieur.

Elles passèrent par un long jardin, parfaitement entretenu, certains jeunes étaient assis sur les bancs lisant un livre ou écoutant de la musique.

-Ca été rapide, fit une voix.

Une femme aux cheveux roux flamboyant apparut un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'approcha de Tornade et l'a prit dans ses bras.

-Oui, faut dire qu'elle a été très receptive !

Meera je te présente le docteur Jean Grey ! Ce sera ton professeur mais elle t'aidera également à contrôler tes pouvoirs.

-Enchantée, fit timidement Meera en serrant la main de Jean.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit sache que tu peux venir me trouver à n'importe quel moment, dit la rousse en la détaillant du regard.

-C'est gentil, répondit Meera en se forçant à sourire.

-Ta chambre est à l'étage, suis-moi, lança Tornade sur un ton plein d'énergie.

Elles saluèrent Jean et montèrent un large escalier qui semblait ne jamais s'arrêter. Elles passèrent par un long couloir avant de s'arrêter devant une porte en bois sur laquelle était écrit 234.

-Tiens ! Voilà les clés ! Evidemment si par la suite tu n'as pas envie d'être dans une chambre seule, tu peux demander à aller dans une chambre de deux !

-Merci, s'empressa de dire Meera en saisissant les clés.

-Je te laisse te reposer !

Meera mit les clés dans la serrure et les tourna deux fois avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Le décor était assez classique, il y avait une armoire, un lit et un bureau, rien d'autre. Les draps étaient d'un vert pastel et la couleur des murs était assez sobre. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit tout en prenant soin d'ôter ses chaussures.

Elle s'était à peine couchée qu'elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte, décidemment on ne pouvait être tranquille deux secondes ici…

-Entrez ! Cria-t'elle légèrement agacée.

Une petite brune pénetra dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres.

Meera se redressa par politesse.

-Salut ! Désolée de te déranger ! Mais quand j'ai su qu'il y avait une nouvelle je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir voir à quoi elle ressemblait…

-Ah… Fit Meera perplexe en regardant la mèche blanche qui entourait son visage.

-Je m'appelle Malicia !

-Moi C'est Meera…

-Meera ? Je n'ai jamais entendu ce prénom…

-Oui je sais on me le dit souvent…

-C'est quoi ton don ?

-Bah… D'après ce que m'a dit Ororo…

-Tornade, la corrigea gentillement Malicia.

-Oui, fin peu importe, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, je contrôle l'électricité…

-Waw, impressionnant ! Moi je peux absorber les pouvoirs des autres mutants, mais en leur faisant du mal…

-Ah, fit Meera l'air désolée.

-Ca te dit que je te fasse visiter l'endroit ?

-A vrai dire, je comptais…

-Allez viens ! Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas !

Meera se leva contre son gré et suivit d'un pas nochalant Malicia tout en râlant tout bas. Elle aurait voulu dormir un peu, mais bon visiblement ici on ne pouvait rien refuser.

-Là c'est la bibliothèque ! Si jamais t'as besoin de faire des recherches pour un cours, tu trouveras tout ce qu'il faut ici !

-Aha… Fit Meera ennuyée.

-Ici, c'est la petite cuisine au cas t'aurais une petite faim…

-Chouette…

-Ici, c'est les salles de cours…

-Quoi ?! Attends on a cours ?

-Bah oui ! Etre mutant ne veut pas dire être bête…

-Génial…

-Et là c'est… Bobby !

-Bobby ?!

Un jeune homme séduisant s'avançait vers eux l'air confiant.

-Je t'ai cherché partout ! Où est-ce que t'étais ?

-J'étais avec la nouvelle.

Bobby dévisagea Meera avec curiosité ce qui agaça la petite brune.

-Meera je te présente Bobby ! Bobby, Meera… Fit Malicia en faisant les gestes adéquats.

-Enchanté ! fit celui-ci en tendant la main.

Meera lui serra la main mais poussa un cri en se rendant compte que sa main était complétement gelée.

-Bobby ! Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Ordonna Malicia.

-Tu peux m'appeler Iceberg !

-Sans blague, souffla Meera en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer.

Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je suis assez fatiguée…

-Ah oui je comprends, on se voit plus tard ! Lança Malicia en entrainant Bobby par le bras.

_Enfin !_ Souffla Meera soulagée.

Elle refit le chemin dans l'autre sens tâchant de se concentrer pour ne pas se perdre.

_Et merde…_

Elle ne se rappelait plus de la suite du chemin, elle prit un petit couloir qui semblait mener à rien, elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas la bonne direction, mais elle la prit quand même histoire d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa connerie.

_Seigneur ! On dirait Poudlard !_

Elle descendit quelques marches avant de s'arrêter pour écouter une conversation, elle reconnut immédiatement les voix de Bobby et Malicia.

_Génial, parce qu'en plus je tourne en rond…_

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient.

Elle aperçut le dos de Malicia, qui était assise sur la dernière marche face à deux jeunes hommes, Bobby et un autre qui jouait avec un objet étrange.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix pour attirer l'attention. Les deux jeunes garçons levèrent la tête vers elle tandis que Malicia se retourna.

-Tu t'es bien reposée ? Demanda la brune à la mèche blanche.

-Oui oui ! Super ! Mentit Meera.

Le jeune garçon ne prit même pas la peine de demander qui elle était, il se contenta de lui lancer un bref regard avant de se reconcentrer sur son espèce de briquet.

-Bon j'y vais, elle m'agace déjà, finit-il par conclure en rangeant son zippo dans sa poche.

Il monta les escaliers frôlant l'épaule de Meera en passant.

-Euh… C'est de moi qu'il parlait ? Demanda-t'elle choquée.

-Oublie, il est toujours comme ça… Répondit Bobby.

Meera leva les yeux au ciel, décidemment, ça allait être plus dure que ce qu'elle ne pensait.

* * *

><p>La nuit avait été plutôt courte, Meera se réveilla avec tant bien de mal, elle s'habilla rapidement d'un jean et d'un pull avant de sortir de sa chambre. Elle essaya de se rappeler de l'endroit où se trouvait la petite cuisine, elle n'avait aucune envie de se confronter à des centaines de personnes à la caféteria, non merci, pas dès le matin.<p>

Elle dévala les escaliers, passa devant la bibliothèque puis arriva enfin à destination.

Un jeune homme était assit, mangeant un bol de céréale, elle le reconnut aussitôt. Ils s'échangèrent un bref regard avant que John ne lève les yeux au ciel et ne quitte la pièce. Personne n'avait jamais autant vexé Meera. Elle prit son courage et deux mains et le suivit.

-Je peux savoir c'est quoi ton problème ? Demanda-t'elle énervée.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna le regard menaçant.

-Ta présence m'énerve…

-Tu ne me connais même pas !

-Pas besoin

-Très bien ! Fit séchement Meera avant de se retourner et de revenir vers la cuisine

_Imbécile ! _Marmona-t'elle en versant un peu de lait dans son verre.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Tout d'abord je tiens à signaler que si j'ai eût l'idée d'écrire cette fiction c'est grâce à Unconscious-Soul et à sa magnifique fiction "Tentations dangereuses" qui parle également de Pyro ! Je vous la conseille elle est juste merveilleuse cette fiction !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaire n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions dans un reviews que je lirai avec attention_

_Bisouuuus _

* * *

><p>Meera entama rapidement les tartines qu'elle s'était faites avant de remonter dans sa chambre pour se changer. Elle en profita pour prendre rapidement une douche et s'habiller d'une manière un peu plus élaborée que le jour précédent, elle boucla ensuite ses longs cheveux afin de donner un peu plus de formes à son visage carré.<p>

Aujourd'hui elle devait voir Jean Grey pour que celle-ci lui apprenne à contrôler son stupide pouvoir.

Elle jetta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre, c'était une magnifique journée d'automne, le vent soufflait légèrement faisant fremir les quelques feuilles qui étaient encore accrochées aux branches de certains arbres. Meera eût un petit sentiment de nostalgie, sa famille lui manquait tellement, sa chambre, ses affaires, sa salle de bain, même les détails les plus insignifiants lui manquaient. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et descendit pour aller rejoindre le docteur Grey. Elle fût surprise de voir qu'elle n'allait pas être la seule à bénéficier de ce petit cours particulier, elle apperçut Malicia ainsi que deux autres élèves, Tornade était également présente.

-Bien, on attendait plus que toi ! Lança Tornade en la voyant arriver.

Meera lui adressa un sourire en guise de réponse et se rapprocha de Malicia.

-J'aime bien tes cheveux comme ça, fit remarquer la brune à la mèche blanche en la voyant.

-Merci, c'est gentil…

-Bon, suivez-nous, nous allons dans la salle d'entrainement ! Annonça Jean à voix haute en se dirigeant vers une immense porte qui menait vers les sous-sols de l'institut.

Les quatres élèves la suivèrent jusqu'à une large pièce, les murs étaient d'un blanc éclatant et fait d'une matière qui ne ressemblait pas à du béton. La luminosité était très forte, ce qui était dans un premier temps, assez désagréable pour les yeux.

Tornade se plaça devant eux et prit la parole.

-Bien ! C'est ici que vont se dérouler tous vos entrainements, nous allons vous aider à maîtriser au mieux vos pouvoirs, c'est vous qui devez contrôler vos pouvoirs et non eux qui doivent vous contrôler. Pour ça, vous allez devoir être à l'écoute de votre corps et être très patients car ça ne s'acquiert pas en quelques jours. Vos émotions sont souvent la cause du déclenchement de votre pouvoir, vous devez donc apprendre à mettre un mur entre vos sentiments et vos pouvoirs…

La première chose que vous allez faire, c'est penser à quelque chose qui vous a énervé !

Allez-y ! Fermez les yeux ! Lâchez vous, vous ne risquez rien, cette pièce a été spécialement conçue pour !

Meera obéit et ferma les yeux. Elle pensa aux moments où elle voyait son père battre sa mère, elle ressentit aussitôt un courant éléctrique dans tous le corps, elle avait besoin de décharger ce courant mais il n'y avait rien dans la pièce qui puisse contenir de l'éléctricité, elle s'éléctrisa sous les yeux de Jean et Tornade qui accoururent pour lui venir en aide.

-Du calme Meera ! Ca va aller, pense à autre chose, calme toi, ordonna Jean en essayant de contrôler son pouvoir.

Le choc éléctrique s'arrêta d'un coup et Meera reprit possession petit à petit de chaque membre de son corps.

-Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal de pas savoir contrôler ses pouvoirs dès le début, on est là pour t'aider, la rassura Tornade.

-Tu veux arrêter ? Demanda Jean d'un air inquiet.

-Non non ça va, c'est passé, insista Meera en inspirant profondément.

Pendant un instant, elle avait sentit que son corps entier manquait d'oxygène.

-Très bien, si jamais ça ne va pas tu peux t'arrêter ok ?

Bon on reprend ! S'exclama Tornade en tappant des mains.

Le reste du cours fût consacré à de petits échauffements ainsi que quelques exercices basiques que Meera exécuta avec un plus de facilité que le premier.

Malicia, quant à elle eût du mal à se concentrer et à ne pas se laisser submerger par se émotions.

Une fois le cours terminé, Malicia et Meera quittèrent les lieux pour se diriger vers la caféteria.

Avant même d'y arriver, Meera reconnut de loin John qui s'était autorisé à s'asseoir sur la table au lieu de se poser comme tout être humain civilisé… sur une chaise !

-Ce gars me sort par tous les trous ! Avoua Meera à Malicia.

Celle-ci pouffa de rire avant de répondre.

-John ? Tu t'habitueras à lui, il a toujours été comme ça, arrogant et hautain, il déteste qu'on lui tienne tête…

-Je m'habituerai à rien du tout ! Je vais surtout finir par le tuer si ça continue comme ça…

Elles s'interrompirent lorsqu'elles furent à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Salut ! Lança Malicia en s'installant à côté de Bobby.

-Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda celui-ci en avalant une gorgée de la boisson qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Ca s'est bien passé en général, y a juste Meera qui a eût quelques difficu…

Meera la supplia du regard de ne pas continuer, celle-ci comprit aussitôt et se tût, mais le mal était déjà fait, John laissa un échapper un rire moqueur et méchant.

Elle fit un effort surhumain pour garder son calme et ne pas répondre à ses provocations.

-Vous voulez qu'on fasse quoi ce soir ? Demanda Bobby en essayant de rompre le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

-On pourrait peut-être sortir un peu ? Proposa Malicia joyeuse.

-On a le droit ? Demanda Meera étonnée.

-Toi pas, lança John méchamment.

-Si tu pouvais arrêter de m'adresser la parole ce serait parfait !

-On se calme ! Oui on a le droit, faut juste prévenir Tornade et Jean, après tout on a 18 ans, on est plus de gamins ! Répondit Malicia en lançant un regard noir à John.

-Je connais un bar pas loin d'ici… Proposa Bobby hésitant.

Malicia acquiesa de la tête.

-Oui c'est parfait ! Je me charge de prévenir les professeurs !

Sur ces paroles ils se quittèrent rejoignant chacun à leur tour leur chambre respective.

Avant de la quitter, Malicia proposa à Meera de partager la même chambre qu'elle, celle-ci lui promit d'y réfléchir avant d'entamer une longue et agréable sieste.

Lorsque Meera jetta un coup d'œil à son horloge, elle vit que celle-ci affichait déjà 18h30, il était grand temps pour elle de rejoindre les autres. Elle enfila ses bottes et descendit les escaliers en sautant quelques marches.

Elle avait envie de changer un peu d'air et cette sortie tombait à pic.

Malicia arriva quelques instants après accompagné de John et Bobby.

_A croire qu'ils dorment tous dans la même chambre._

-Bon on y va ! S'exclama joyeusement Malicia.

Elle s'accrocha au bras de Bobby et ouvrit la marche laissant ainsi Meera et John seuls.

-Tu peux arrêter de faire ça ! Souffla Meera excédée par le bruit que produisait le zippo de John.

Celui-ci fit exprès de faire encore plus de bruits en faisant claquer d'avantage le clapet.

-T'as le don de faire chier ou quoi ?

-C'est quoi ces bottes de prostitués ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tes bottes, c'est des bottes d'allumeuse…

-Et en quoi ça te regarde ?

-Ca prouve que tu veux attirer l'attention…

-On n'est pas tous comme toi ok ? Si toi tu manques d'attention ça ne va pas dire qu'on est tous dans le même cas… ET ARRETE DE FAIRE CLAQUER CE ZIPPO !

-Tu t'énerves très vite… Fit remarquer John en souriant malicieusement.

-Oui, les idiots m'énervent !

-T'as dû te faire plaquer un milliard de fois pour avoir autant de rage en toi…

-Ferme-la !

-Vous allez continuez à vous chamailler comme ça longtemps ? Fit remarquer Bobby en se retournant vers eux.

-Contente-toi de te trouver un moyen de te faire ta copine Iceberg…

Meera le dévisagea avec dégoût ce qui fit rire John. Tout le long du trajet, celui-ci s'amusa à contempler les jolies demoiselles qui passaient en leur souriant de temps à autre, Meera ne comprenait pas comment ces filles pouvaient lui rendre ses sourires et encore moins le regarder.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un endroit qui ressemblait plus ou moins à un bar convenable. Malicia poussa la porte suivie de ses trois amis, ils se trouvèrent une table au coin, près de la fenêtre. L'endroit puait la cigarette et la bière. Les clients semblaient être habitués à l'endroit, certains couples dansaient sur une minuscule piste de danse, très mal organisée. Un serveur aux origines asiatiques vint à leur table pour prendre leur commande.

John les quitta pour aller draguer une femme qui lui lançait des sourires suggestifs à la table d'à côté.

Meera leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la scène.

-Ca te dérange si j'invite Malicia à danser ? Demanda Bobby timidement après quelques minutes de réflexion.

-Non, non y a pas de soucis allez-y, répondit Meera.

_Mais oui c'est ça, laissez-moi toute seule voyons, après tout plus on est seul plus on rit !_

-T'es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas hein ? Insista Malicia.

-Mais non t'inquiète pas ! Du moment que John n'est pas là, tout va bien ! Rajouta Meera en se forçant à sourire.

Ils se levèrent ensemble et se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse, Meera apperçut John leur lancer un regard moqueur tout en haussant les sourcils.

-Salut ma jolie, tes amis t'ont laissée toute seule ?

Meera sursauta, elle se retourna et vit un homme d'une trentaine d'années à ses côtés.

Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu fade et remplis de veines rouges, cachés à demi par quelques grasses mèches blondes.

-Non ils vont revenir, répondit t'elle froidement.

-Je peux te tenir compagnie en attendant.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle, son haleine puait l'alcool à des kilomètres à la ronde, Meera dû tourner la tête pour éviter d'avoir à sentir cette abominable odeur.

Elle essaya de faire signe à Bobby et Malicia mais ceux-ci étaient beaucoup trop absorbés par leur danse et leur conversation. John avait disparut, elle ne le voyait nulle part.

_Putain, mais c'est quoi cette poisse !_

-T'as quel âge ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas

-Allez sois pas timide, je te veux aucun mal ma belle

-Je n'ai pas envie de vous parler !

Il posa sa main sur celle de Meera qui s'empressa de la retirer d'un geste brusque.

-Ne me touchez pas !

-Eh papi ! Et si t'allais calmer tes pulsions ailleurs ?

John venait de les rejoindre, il regardait l'homme d'un air menaçant.

-En quoi ça te regarde gamin ?

-Je t'ai dit de bouger de là !

-C'est pas un gamin comme toi qui va me faire peur !

Il sortit un objet qui ressemblait à un mini-couteau de sa poche et le brandit devant John ,qui , ne pût s'empêcher de sourire face à ce geste ridicule.

-C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis, casse-toi !

L'homme ne semblait pas écouter, il continua à brandir son couteau tout en ne lâchant pas John du regard.

Celui-ci sourit avant d'ouvrir son zippo et de propulser une flamme qui toucha directement la manche du pull de l'homme, qui, s'écroula violemment contre le sol tout en hurlant à l'aide.

Meera resta un moment sans réagir, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle se contenta de fixer l'homme pendant que les serveurs du bar essayaient d'éteindre les flammes.

-Qu'est ce que t'as encore foutu ! Hurla Bobby qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Ce gars me faisait chier…

-T'es toujours obligé de faire n'importe quoi !

-Allons-nous en ! Ordonna Malicia en tirant Bobby par le bras.

Les quatres jeunes sortirent du bar sans que personne n'ose leur barrer la route.

Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin de l'endroit, Bobby s'arrêta net et questionna John du regard, il fut surpris de voir Meera prendre la parole.

-Ce gars voulait pas me laisser tranquille… John lui a dit de bouger mais il est resté là !

-Et toi tu ne savais pas m'appeler ? Il a fallut que tu lui brûles le bras ?! S'exclama Bobby en détachant son regard de Meera.

-Me prend pas la tête, répondit sèchement John en s'éloignant d'eux.

T'as vu que c'était des bottes d'allumeuse ! Ajouta-t'il à l'attention de Meera.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de lui jeter un bref regard. Malicia s'empressa de la prendre par le bras et de l'entraîner jusqu'à l'institut tout en lui demanda les détails.

Une fois arrivé, John ne rentra pas, il se posa sur un des bancs du jardin dans l'obscurité. Meera se détacha du bras de Malicia, celle-ci comprit et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de monter vers sa chambre.

La petite brune se rapprocha du pyromane hésitante, finalement elle s'installa à ses côtés, sentant la chaleur de son bras.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Je m'ennuyais

-Tu brûles souvent des gens comme ça pour te distraire ?

-Non, mais j'allume pas mal de filles pour me distaire…

-C'est pas drôle…

-Ce n'était pas censé l'être…

Il ouvrit le clapet de son zippo et s'empara d'une flamme avec laquelle il joua sous le regard admiratif de Meera.

-Pourquoi t'utilises jamais tes pouvoirs ? T'es trop fragile pour ça ?

-Je ne sais pas encore les contrôler.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es trop fragile

-Je suis pas fragile ! Et tu ne sais absolument rien de moi !

-Si, je sais que tu portes des bottes d'allumeuse

-C'est pas des bottes d'allumeuse !

Pour la première fois, le regard de Pyro l'intimidait, il la regardait dans les yeux en souriant d'une manière assez sadique. Elle hurla quand un insecte vint se poser sur sa cuisse droite ce qui amusa encore plus John.

-Je sais que t'adorerai rester discuter avec moi, mais je vais me coucher, lança-t'il dans le but de l'irriter d'avantage.

-Quoi ?! Je déteste te parler !

-Alors pourquoi t'es venue t'installer à mes côtés ?

-Pour parler de ce qu'il s'est passé !

-C'est bien ce que je disais, t'adores me parler !

-Dégage !

Elle regrettait déjà toute cette conversation, elle n'aurait jamais dû lui accorder autant d'importance. Elle attendit qu'il parte pour monter à son tour dans sa chambre.

_Mais pour qui il se prenait ? Adorer lui parler ! Et pourquoi pas l'aimer tant qu'on y est ?_

Elle se mit au lit tout en pensant à sa soirée, elle finit par fermer les yeux et s'endormir.

Cette nuit là, elle revit en rêve le visage de cet insupportable accro au feu.


End file.
